


Ronnie Peterson Prompts

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: A collection of short Ronnie Peterson prompts.
Relationships: Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Ronnie Peterson/You
Kudos: 12





	1. Take The Risk

He’s giving you that look again, that half-lidded gaze with the lop-sided smirk that you’ve come to grow so fond of over the last few months. Ronnie’s arms are wrapped around you, hands splayed across your back as he draws your body in towards his.

“Say it again,” he tells you, voice hushed. He’s leaning in now, lips hovering over yours, though he doesn’t dare close that tiny distance that separate them from yours. “Say it,” he whispers.

Your arms lift to wrap around his neck, fingers delving into the hair at the nape of his neck and body arching into his at the feel of his hands on your back. “ **I just feel safe with you** ,” your words spoken with an equal softness. “ **Like nothing bad can happen.** ” He can feel your hands sliding out of his hair and down to his chest, fingers working to undo slowly undo the buttons of his uniform. “ _Officer_ ,” you follow up for good measure.

And fuck, if those words leaving your lips don’t get him hard, _loves_ it when you tell him that you feel safe because of him. Makes him feel like he can take on the whole fucking world. He closes the gap, his lips slanting across yours to kiss you hungrily. In no time at all, clothes have been removed and thrown haphazardly across the room as you pull him into the bathroom with you, the door closing behind you just as he turns to press you up against it.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathes into your ear, a hand roaming down to grasp the back of your thigh, lifting it to hitch over his hip.

Your hands have once again found their way into his hair, tugging at raven colored strands. “ **I heard shower sex is dangerous, but right now, I’m willing to take the risk.** ”


	2. The Supply Closet

The door to the supply closet closes with a soft click, a giddy laugh sounding as your back is pressed up against the door, caged in by the large hands that are placed on either side of you. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this; shouldn’t be getting into any inter-department romances, shouldn’t be pulling the new administrative assistant into the closet like this, but he can’t help himself. Not when it’s _you_. Not when the two of you had been exchanging quick glances and subtle smiles for the past few months. And you like him. You really, really like him.

That alone absolutely _floors_ him. He can’t remember the last time that someone’s liked him as much as this, and it feels _good_.

The soft sound of your laughter is quickly cut off by his lips against yours. He makes quick work of the kiss, tongue delving into your mouth to glide along yours, relishing in the way you gasp into his mouth. Your hands are reaching for his utility belt, doing your best to undo it. He’s quick to help, unlatching it and setting it on a nearby shelf while your hands reach for the leather belt that wraps around his hips. Ronnie’s hands are all over you, palming you’re breasts, your ass, anything and everything he grab, he’s grabbing.

The second you’ve managed to undo his pants, he watches as you sink to your knees in front of him, and fuck, if he doesn’t nearly cum from the sight of that alone.

He has to steel himself against the door, a palm pressed against the cold metal as he tips his head down to watch just as you pull his hard cock free, giving it a few languid strokes with your hand. “Fuck,” he groans, eyes never once wavering from the sight of you before him. A soft gasp escapes him when he watches your tongue dart out to lick away the precum that’s beaded on the head of his cock.

Your eyes lift to meet his just as you lick a path up along the veiny underside of him, and fuck, if he isn’t going to commit that sight alone to his memory for future use. When you finally take him into your warm, wet mouth, his free hand slips into your hair at the back of your head. Fingers grasp soft strands as he helps to bob your head along the length of his cock, huffing out a shaky breath when you hollow your cheeks. He knows he should be discreet, knows that he needs to with you and the fact that the two of you are still in the depths of the station. But when you take all of him straight to the hilt, and he feels himself hit the back of your throat, he can’t help the frenzy that overcomes him in that moment. His hips buck forward, causing you to gag against him, and the hand in your hair tightens at the sound. He repeats the motion over and over again until you’re gagging and drooling all over him and he’s a babbling mess, telling you how good you are and how much he loves that you take him so well.

Only when he feels himself on the brink of his release does he give your hair a tug, pulling your face away from him, a strand of saliva still connecting your lips to the head of his cock. The sight throws him into another frenzy, and he’s desperate to be inside you.

Releasing his hold on your hair, he hauls you up onto your feet, hands quickly grasping the backs of your thighs to lift you up into his arms. He’s never been more thankful that you’ve opted to wear a skirt to work as he is right in this moment. With your back firmly pressed against the door, he slips a hand beneath your skirt and pulls aside your underwear. Fingers experimentally glide along slick folds, and he groans to himself at the feeling. Ronnie positions his hips exactly where they need to be, the head of his cock prodding at opening just before he slowly thrusts up into you.

The loud gasp you emit has Ronnie’s hand covering your mouth in an instant, and his jaw muscles tick visibly with the restraint he’s showing at keeping quiet himself. Only when he’s fully seated inside of you does he remove his hand from your mouth, replacing it with his lips. The pace he sets is rough, quick, and he swallows every gasp and moan that slips past your lips as his move in tandem with your own. It doesn’t take long for either of you to come undone thanks to how keyed up the both of you had been. The second you flutter and clench around him, he groans into your mouth, cock twitching as he spills into you.


	3. Under The Desk

The sound of the station’s door swinging open pulls Ronnie’s attention from the computer screen on his desk, fingers now hovering over the keyboard just as he swivels his head to look over to the door. He’s up in an instant when he sees you passing over the threshold, heels now clicking against the linoleum and a shiver running along your spine as you transition from the cold outdoor air into the warmth of the station.

“You’re early,” he says just when you turn to let him help you out of your coat. His hands reach up to grasp the collar near your neck, holding it tight as your arms slip free from its warmth.

“Got done early,” you reply, turning once the coat’s been removed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He hums, draping your coat over his arm, never one to complain about you getting off work early.

When he breaks away from you, albeit reluctantly, he turns to stride over to his desk, hanging your coat over the back of his chair before he takes a seat. “I’ve still got another hour to go,” he says even though he knows you’re fully aware.

“I know,” you echo his thoughts, your shoulders rolling into a nonchalant shrug when you follow him back to your desk. You perch yourself up on the edge of the wooden piece of furniture, crossing your legs as you lean back on one hand to keep yourself propped up. “I hope me being here won’t distract you from what you’re doing.”

“It won’t,” he says quickly.

It will.

A slow smile curves your lips upwards, and you fall silent, watching as he resumes his work, typing away dutifully. You don’t miss the constant glances he sneaks in your direction, however, and soon enough, you slide off of his desk. The move causes his brows to raise, even more so when you press your hands against his chest to push his chair back away from the desk just enough for you to lower yourself down onto the floor in front of him.

Half of your body is beneath his desk now, and his eyes widen considerably when he watches your hands glide up along the tops of his thighs. “Here,” he hisses out in question, the inquiry met with a lick of your lips and a nod of your head.

His cock twitches in response to the visual before him, and instinctively, he pushes closer until you’re fully under the desk, giving him enough privacy in the event, god forbid, that someone walks into the station. He can hear the sound of his belt being undone, followed by the button and then zipper of his uniform slacks until his cock is freed from the restrain of his clothes.

Ronnie’s fingers curl in towards his palms to form fists against the arms of the chair, his work long forgotten now when the wet heat of your mouth pushes down the length of his impossibly hard cock. He has to choke back the groan that threatens to bubble up at the feel of you, cheeks hollowed and tongue hot against the underside of him, swirling every so often against the head.

His head tips back, chest heaving with short, shallow breaths as his eyes flutter closed, glasses slipping back just slightly while he fights the urge to thrust up into your mouth. It’s the little kitten licks at the head of his cock that send him over the edge, and the next time that you lower your mouth to take all of him, it all becomes too much. His cock twitches, cum coating the back of your throat when he huffs out a strangled groan, and you take all of him just like you always do, ensuring that you swallow every last drop before you tuck him back into his pants.

Only then does his push himself back away from the desk to let you out, reaching for you to pull you down onto his lap. You lean to kiss him, Ronnie tasting himself on your lips. “I love you,” he murmurs, and you can’t help but laugh softly.

“I love you too, _officer_.” Ronnie groans, the two of you knowing just what exactly that does to him, and you can’t help but smirk. “You have an hour, right?”

He nods just as your hands reach up to adjust his glasses so they once again sit properly on his face. “Take me to the back, I want to make the most of that time.”


	4. Happy Holidays

It’s a real family affair, as the saying goes.

“I just want to apologize in advance,” he says as the two of your step carefully along the ice-clicked walkway that leads to the front door of his parents’ home. “We’ve got a big family and it’s going to be packed in there. I’m sure my aunts will ask you all sorts of things. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

It’s sweet, the way he worries over you, always wanting to make sure you’re comfortable in every sense of the word—even if he knows you’re perfectly capable of handling yourself. You smile and reach for his free hand, the one not holding the casserole that you’ve so kindly made to bring to tonight’s dinner.

When the door swings open, you’re admittedly a little taken aback. He certainly hadn’t been joking when he’d said that he comes from a large family. It feels as if half of Centerville is here when you step past the threshold, and nearly all of them turn to greet the two of you with boisterous hello’s and numerous hugs. Through it all, Ronnie expertly balances the glass casserole dish atop his hand, even when he manages to help you out of your coat and then his own.

————

“So,” starts one of Ronnie’s many aunts from across the table, “how long have you two been dating?”

You and Ronnie exchange glances along with sheepish smiles before your attention returns to the woman sitting directly across from you. “Six months.”

There’s some murmuring among his aunts along with some nods of approval just as you spear a few green beans onto your fork. Ronnie is reaching for his water, lifting the glass to his mouth when another one of his aunts pipes up to push the line of inquiries.

“When’s the wedding?”

Beside you Ronnie splutters, water sloshing out from over the edge of his glass whilst he pulls it away from his mouth to begin coughing. You suppose if it weren’t for his reaction you may feel scandalized by the invasive question. But a small smile quirks the corners of your mouth upward and you slip a hand around his back to pat against it lightly, a gesture that does not go unnoticed by his aunts.

“There isn’t one. The relationship’s still new and we’re not ready to talk about that yet.”

It’s a blunt, direct response, but you can see it in the way that the women all exchange yet another set of glances and smiles that they very much approve of the fact that you’re willing to stand your ground. Beneath the table, Ronnie sets a hand atop your thigh and gives it a squeeze in both thanks and appreciation for your ability to handle his family with seemingly such ease.

The hand at his back drops down to rest atop his, giving a squeeze of your own. His overturns and you glide your palm along his until your fingers are lacing together.

His family has since steered the topic of conversation into something else entirely, leaving you and Ronnie to enjoy one another’s company—and the food—in peace.


End file.
